Fireside Chats:Wolverine
by maverickiceman
Summary: Iceman's Bored!So what's he do?Interview Wolverine,of course!


_**A/N:**_ I blame Red Witch's Know Your Joe series for giving me this idea.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own the X Men, I wish I did, especially Logan.

**Fireside Chats: Wolverine**

"I'm bored." declared Bobby Drake a.k.a Iceman of the X-Men, sprawling out on the couch of the game room of the Xavier Mansion.

"So find something to do, like a game of Halo or something." said Alex Summers (Havok) not looking up from the pool table where he was practising the infamous 'Summers' Bermuda Triangle' shot.

"No can do, I finished that game in 7 hours flat. Let's see now what else can I do, pester the girls, nope; I'll end up in sickbay. Play tag with Kurt, nah, he cheats. Wait a minute, Jubes; you still got the video camera Orroro gave you for Christmas?"

"Yeah, why?" asked Jubilation Lee (Jubilee) curiously.

"I got a great way to test it out, come on!!" said Bobby running out of the room with Jubilee in tow.

"Where are those two off to?" asked Peter Rasputin (Colossus) walking into the room.

"I'm not sure, and knowing those two I don't want to know." said Alex.

_Half an hour later…_

"Will all the X-men who are currently not otherwise occupied. Please assemble in the game room. We got something to show you." said Bobby over the Mansion's intercom.

"Why does that scare me?" asked Hank McCoy (Beast).

"Because it's Bobby and he sounds serious, for once?" Kitty Pryde (Shadowcat) told the blue haired scientist as they made their way to the already crowded game room. "Oh wait that was a trick question, wasn't it?"

Before Beast could reply, the T.V screen blinked on and Iceman's face appeared on screen.

"Good afternoon, everyone and welcome to the new daytime series 'Fireside Chats', I'm your host Iceman and the lovely lass behind the camera is Jubilee. Say hi, Jubilee."

"Hi!" everyone heard the Asian mutant say. "Bobby, next time you get to lug this camera around,_ damn_ it's heavy."

"What are they doing and where are they?" asked the X-Men's leader Scott Summers (Cyclops) frowning.

"Oh chill out Cyke, it looks like one of our studies and it's nothing bad, so just sit down and enjoy it." said the time-lost X-Man Bishop.

"Our guest today is none other than our very own Wolverine!!" says Iceman with a flourish.

The camera pans to the chair facing Iceman and the audience is treated to Logan (Wolverine) scratching an itch with one of his claws while draped picturesquely on the chair.

"Um, Wolvie you do know your on T.V?" asks Jubilee.

"Yer point?" asks Wolverine.

"Never mind. Hey is that a scar I see there?" asks Iceman.

"Yep, got one fighting Sabretooth last week. Damn thing's not healing properly for some reason."

"Age getting to you Wolvie?" quips Jubilee.

"Hardy har har..."

"Now Jubes, Wolverine isn't that old, why if these pictures of him and Storm are any indication, he's got quite a bit of the ole stamina left in him."

"Where you get those? Don't tell me you've been spying on us Drake." growls Wolverine as his claws pop out with the familiar _Snikt!_

"A good reporter never reveals his sources. These should do well on E-bay along with the tape. Uhh, take it easy, Wolvie; remember the ten cases of Canada Dry we promised you."

"So_that's_ how they got him to do it!! I'm a Budweiser man myself." comments Havok.

"Anyone seen Storm?" asks Jean Grey.

"She was here a moment ago," says Rogue.

Suddenly the door behind Iceman gets blown open by a lightning bolt. "Um, hi Storm, I don't suppose we could discuss this like mature adults, could we?" he says backing away from a growling mean-eyed Wolverine. A lightning bolt hits the floor before him." Guess not. Ahh!!"

"And cue bloodbath." says Bishop.

Later as the X-Men leave the game room, Bishop catches Sage by the arm.

"So whose room, besides Wolverine's, have you got hidden cameras in, hmm?" he enquires, smirking.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"Sage replies coyly, shaking free and walking away.

* * *

X-Mansion Medical Bay Report:-

Patients:-

Bobby Drake

Jubilation Lee

Injuries:-

Numerous cuts and bruises, slight second degree burns, a broken jaw.

Cause:-

A close encounter with admantium claws and being struck by lightning

* * *

Mansion Repairs Bill:-

New set of doors-$2000

New set of armchairs-$1200

New carpeting-$5000

New wall panelling-$6000

Mode of payment: - Cash.

Payment made by: - Bobby Drake & Jubilation Lee on behalf of the Xavier Institute.

**The End-For Now**

_**A/N:**_ I like the Storm/Wolverine ship in Ultimate X-Men, the third movie has hints of it too, at least that's what I felt. Oh and I_definitely_ think there's something going on between Bishop and Sage. Oh, before I forget I'll be mixing stuff from the comics, Evo and the movies in this series. At least I hope it's a series depends on the number of hits and reviews.


End file.
